<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nice Guys Finish Last by slyyywriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568393">Nice Guys Finish Last</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyyywriting/pseuds/slyyywriting'>slyyywriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Steve Rogers Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyyywriting/pseuds/slyyywriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants you to notice that he’s the one you should be dating and doting on but you only have a thing for bad guys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nice Guys Finish Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's a fluff Steeb from my tumblr (under the same username). Transferring my works here in case I wake up one day and decide to delete my tumblr account.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re on the wrong team Wilson. We could use someone like you.” The bad guy with the double sleeve tattoos was panting as he wipes the blood off the side of his mouth. He had been engaged in a fist fight with a grounded Falcon for the past five minutes. “The pay’s really good too. How much does SHIELD pay you? A buck, buck fifty?</p><p>“Man, shut the hell up!” Sam groans as he rises to his feet. He just got knocked off to his behind and a recruitment monologue was the last thing he wanted to hear.</p><p>As he gets a steady footing, he gets sucker punched to the gut making him regret the juice he had for breakfast as it made its way into his throat and out of his mouth. He kneels again and heaves as his insides feel like fire.</p><p>“I’m telling you, Wilson. HYDRA will set you up nicely. Great benefits, top real estate, and the finest pussy money can aff—“ the bad guy’s recruitment message gets cut short as two bullets hit the center of his throat.</p><p>Sam covers his head as the sound of the gun echoes in the warehouse only to hear the familiar click clacking of heels on the concrete. He looks up from his position and sees your butt in dark skinny jeans walk toward the dead man.</p><p>“Aww, damn. Saw this dude at a Coffee Bean last Wednesday. I basically eye banged him from across the room. Shame.” You sigh as you tap the guy’s back with your boot before looking down at Sam with a pout.</p><p>You help him up to his feet and leaned his form over you as the both of you walked out of the warehouse and into the sunlight, into the shining beacon that was Captain America. Steve gives the both of you a once over before giving final instructions to a couple of agents who just arrived on the scene. The bastard didn’t have a stain on his tight gray civilian shirt or a mark on his face.</p><p>“You alright?” he addresses Sam whose face was starting to bruise. You hand him over to a medic on standby and put your hands on your hips. Sam nods as he limps away, throwing a thank you to you.</p><p>“He’ll live. Might have to eat soon though. You?” you ask your captain as you brush stray hairs away from your face.</p><p>“I—I could eat.” Steve answers wide eyed, lips twitching as it threatens to form a smile and he starts to fiddle with his own hands.</p><p>You shake your head and grin. “No, I meant, are you okay? I know you look okay but you’ll never know.” You tease him and walk away from the scene as forensics start to swarm the place.</p><p>You pat Sam’s shoulder as you pass him by the ambulance and the man shakes his head while looking at Steve, the latter unaware of what just happened.</p><p>You get in your car and drive away, Steve’s image still in the rearview mirror. You smiled at how cute he had looked just minutes ago. He was always averting his gaze whenever he talked to you which made him even more endearing. But no matter how cute you thought Steve was, you could not get yourself to agree on going out on a date with him. He was too kind, too polite, too much of a straight arrow. And with your track record, he didn’t just fit in so you kept dodging his offers, implied and expressed, minor or major, you were not going out with Steve ‘America’s Golden Boy’ Rogers.</p><p>But Sam Wilson had other plans. It had been painful for him as a bystander to witness all sixteen rejections from you at Steve’s offers. The last straw was from earlier at dinner when Steve brought a box of pizza to share but you took the pizza back into your own room and consumed it alone with Brooklyn Nine-Nine on the background.</p><p>“Man, you have to be more assertive!” Sam fumes as he sees the Captain sulk again on the couch. “She likes assholes, so you have to be an asshole!”</p><p>Steve guffaws at the sheer ridiculousness of his friend’s statement. His ma would hit him right in the head if she ever heard such a thing. But he concedes at the fact that Sam was right. You had a knack for dating men of questionable standings and he always wondered if you ever gone through the wanted list on the database like one would go through a dating app.</p><p>Steve could just give up and find another woman to like but unfortunately for him, aside from the point that you were disinterested in him, he was smitten by you. And dammit, he’s too old to be waiting for another turn at liking someone else. Reluctantly, he agrees to be coached on how to get him self within your radar.</p><p>You growl lowly as another villain starts monologuing their evil plans to you. The binds on your wrist were starting to chafe and your pretty sure the only way to escape was to pop your thumb out of its socket for a bit. You squeeze your eyes shut as you count down from ten to break your thumb off when a loud crash interrupts you followed by the metal door being blasted open and the woman who speaks in a Southern belle accent flies back into the wall.</p><p>When the ringing in your ear subsides and the cloud of dust settles, you see Steve in front of you hauling the woman off the floor and passing her off to one of the other agents behind him. He then moves to help you out of your restraints but not before checking your face and extremities for possible injuries. He was halfway done with the binds on your legs when the Falcon clears his throat from the blasted doorway.</p><p>“Uhh, Cap! I need you out here.” Sam’s voice cracks as he calls Steve back out.</p><p>“Yeah, just a sec.” Steve answers while busying himself with you but Sam calls him out again.</p><p>“Uhh, <em>no</em>. I need you… to get yourself… away. Right now!” Sam emphasizes by looking pointedly to the hallway. Steve looks at him baffled but finally remembers. He was supposed to be a <em>bad boy</em>. And bad boys don’t do aftercare as Sam had put it. Whatever that means. So Steve stops immediately his ministrations and dusts off his knees before exiting the room.</p><p>“What—but I’m still—“</p><p>“You can manage right? You’re a big girl.” Steve reasons out while you scoff in disbelief.</p><p>And so the plan rolls out just the way Sam had instructed. Steve Rogers, most polite man on the face of the earth, had to act with total disregard for your personal preferences in order for you to take him seriously.</p><p>But all hell broke loose when he deliberately ignored all your packages out in the lawn when you specifically requested him to take them all inside while you were still away from the compound. Sam protested when he saw Steve carrying multiple boxes indoors.</p><p>“What are you a chump?” Sam berates him, arms crossed over his chest.</p><p>“Uhh, no?” Steve freezes, box still in hand and eyes looking for answers on the rafters.</p><p>“Yeah? Because you look like one to me right now.” Sam slaps the box off of his friend’s hand and it lands on the floor with a thud. “I told you, nice guys finish last and if you don’t stop acting like one, you’re not going to get the girl.”</p><p>And with that Sam walks away from the conversation. Confused and torn between wanting to follow through his lesson and wanting to do what he felt was right, Steve groans, runs his hands through his hair before escaping to the gym to blow off some steam.</p><p>Hours later, while he was lounging freely, your screech interrupts him and shakes the glass in the building. You walked into the common area fuming, a limp and soaked folder in your hand.</p><p>“Rogers! I specifically requested you to do one thing! Politely, I might add and you fucked it up!” you roar at him, hair sticking to your bare shoulders. You must have been out in the rain trying to save the boxes to the best of your ability.</p><p>Steve shoots up out of his seat and stands straight just like he did back in the military when his drill sergeant would grill his lack of physical skills. His eyes flit from you to the windows then to his feet. A movement behind you distracts him and he sees one Samuel Wilson mouthing out <em>stand your ground</em> while pointing to the floor then flexing his biceps.</p><p>“I—uhh… I—“ he stutters, not really sure how to proceed. He feels like his brain is about to short circuit.</p><p>“I know I shouldn’t be ordering you around because you technically outrank me but god! You could’ve just said no instead of making me trust you.” You’re yelling at him and it’s wrong, you know. But the boxes were important and he was just gaping at you like a fish.</p><p>When he still didn’t give any reason or excuse you turn on your heel and start to walk away but Steve stops you.</p><p>“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to cause you inconvenience or disregard your work.” He starts, right hand out as if he were trying to reach for you. “Sam—he—he told me to do it.”</p><p>Just as the words came out of his mouth Steve winces. You turn back to him and raise a brow.</p><p>“You always do what Wilson tells you?”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>He winces again as he sounds like a guilty toddler. You cross your arms and glare at him. Sam leaves the room in a hurry not wanting to be part of it anymore.</p><p>“Then what is it? Why would you agree with him?”</p><p>“I—I don’t know it was dumb. But I really am sorry. I won’t let you down again, I swear.” He steps forward, closer to you, hands clasped together. He was pouting now, eyes wide and circular like a guilty looking puppy.</p><p>You groan in defeat. There was no winning in this, he had you.</p><p>“Urhg, fine! I forgive you. But you have to help me scan every piece of wet paper into FRIDAY’s data base!” you yell out as you walk away from him, hands on your hips.</p><p>“And you owe me a nice dinner! Like, I-have-to-wear-a-dress fancy kind of nice dinner.”</p><p>“Like—like a date?”</p><p>“Yes, exactly like a date. To make up for this huge headache I’m having right now.”</p><p>He nods and follows you out into the rain to retrieve the remaining boxes with a smile on his face. He’s confused as to how but Sam’s plan worked after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>